


【VN】Lotita

by Unitty0707



Category: Devil — Fandom
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unitty0707/pseuds/Unitty0707
Summary: Nero是Vergil的阿尔忒弥斯，是他的阿弗洛狄忒，是他的灵与肉，是他的爱情，是他的心。





	【VN】Lotita

**Author's Note:**

> ◇我想不到标题了orz  
> ◇洛丽塔paro  
> ◇ooc有  
> ◇如果能接受的话▼

——————  
洛丽塔，是我的生命之光，欲望之火，同时也是我的罪恶，我的灵魂。洛—丽—塔；舌尖得由上腭向下移动三次，到第三次再轻轻贴在牙齿上：洛—丽—塔。

——《洛丽塔》*  
——————

一切的一切，都开始于那个夏日的午后。

阳光在前院的草坪上柔软地铺开，像是鲜榨的果汁般，淅淅沥沥地淋在青翠的草叶中。给人以踩上去或许会滑倒的错觉。

Vergil不断握紧手又放松，他没有带阎魔刀回来，而这让男人感到有些不适应。他用称得上小心翼翼的步子迈过草坪，然后敲响了大门。

开门的是屋主，一个矮小并苍老的妇人。面上带着灿烂的笑容，看见Vergil后，她有些吃惊，但还是恭敬地弯腰：“老爷。”

Vergil点头回应，他跟着妇人穿过屋子，从起居室的窗户看向后院，那里栽满了向日葵。在那向日葵花园的前面，站着一个人影，拿着像是水管的条状物，似乎是在浇花。

“Nero……少爷脾性有些古怪，”妇人停顿了一下，像是想到什么又急忙补充道，“但是他的确是个善解人意的好孩子，也很聪明。”

“是的……他确实是个不一般的男孩……”Vergil低声说到，不知是在赞同妇人的话还是暗含着其他的意味。

那男孩绝对是没有成年的，Vergil注视着Nero的背影。十五岁，或者十四岁，妖精一般的年纪。日光为男孩细软的银发抹上一层金，又晕开了男孩纤细的身形，Vergil有些难受的眯起眼睛，却没有移开目光。

这是Vergil第一次见到Nero，他的儿子。

——————

Vergil再次看见男孩了。

Nero还是在给那一大片的向日葵浇水，中途显然开了小差，他把自己弄得浑身湿透——大概是为了减轻燥热——不过Vergil的重点不在这里。

男孩仍背对着Vergil，穿着一件白背心，因为吸足了水而紧紧贴在他的躯体上，勾勒出男孩伶仃的蝴蝶骨，透着近乎肉欲的白皙。背心有些大了，下摆包裹着Nero饱满丰盈的臀部。Nero的肩算不上宽，腰更显得纤细，双腿总体来说称得上细长，包裹着一层薄薄的肌肉，线条是少年人特有的柔和。Vergil敢肯定，这双腿的实际质感一定比看上去要软嫩许多。

Nero光着脚踩在草地上，圆润可爱的脚趾懒散地从幼嫩的草茎中伸出，若隐若现的白皙脚踝如同精心雕琢的无瑕白玉。

水柱从他手里的软管射出，碎裂成为细小的液滴。它们轻吻Nero的指尖，再溅落在花叶之上，溶于空气之中。阳光轻轻巧巧的游走在后院，让那里看上去几乎就是个天堂了——而Vergil，他离天堂只有几步之遥。

像是察觉到了男人隐晦的视线，Nero抬起头，隔着水汽和热量，对上了Vergil的眼睛。

男孩没有继承Vergil的瞳色，那是不同于父亲浅紫色的，充满生机的蓝绿。在阳光下变换闪烁着，颇为漂亮。他鼻尖和脸颊此刻都带着淡淡的粉，银发细软，发梢仿佛缀着细碎的光。

Nero警慎地看着Vergil，他虽然事先被告知了面前的男人就是他的生父，但有些事情仍然需要被确认。可确认什么？男孩有些迷惑地看着Vergil，他不知道。

他眨眨眼，最终放下了戒备。Nero磕绊地向Vergil行礼，“Father。”男孩轻声呼唤，眼神天真不过仍带着疏离。

光点又汇聚到男孩鼻尖的汗滴上了，像是珠玉宝石亲吻它们的光，又如同世界立在Nero的鼻尖跳起舞来。

Vergil低低地笑起来，垂下的浅色眼睫盖住了眼里翻涌的情绪。

幼鹿尚且不知要用犄角对准暗怀心思的陌生人，反倒以为用这样天真可爱的眼神瞧着人是大家都会遵循的礼节呢！

 

————  
它日夜不停地生长，甚至结出一个苹果，鲜亮明媚。  
——威廉·布莱克*  
————

 

Nero旋风一般刮进Vergil的卧室，彼时男人正靠在床头，看着威廉·布莱克的诗集。男孩跑进来，扑进他生父的怀里，男人的名字带着酒气从唇齿间滚落下来。

Vergil把书放在床头柜上，调整了姿势，让Nero能更舒服地靠着自己。他低头亲吻男孩的鬓角，问他怎么了，又为什么喝酒。

男孩被酒精烧得有些熏熏然，对Vergil的问话也是左耳朵进右耳朵出，只是抓住他上衣的布料，重复着深呼吸——Vergil大抵是猜到了男孩想要和他说些什么，但是借着酒精壮胆？实在是没有必要。他一向纵容自己的男孩，尽量满足Nero的要求，而且鲜少动怒——就算有，也不会是责骂痛打。

“你如果有什么需要，大可毫无顾忌地说出来，pet。”

Nero便抬头看着Vergil，他们对视了大概有七八秒吧，然后Nero就倾过身子咬住了Vergil的唇。在男人还没反应过来的时候，又一路下移，吻上Vergil的脖颈。

那enfant charmante et fourbe*再次抬起头，用他喝了酒后更显明亮清澈的眼睛看着Vergil，Nero向他的父亲狡黠的笑，用唱诗般的语调对着Vergil降下阿芙洛狄忒的圣谕：

“My Dad。My father。是你啊，Vergil。”

————

Vergil用一只手撸动着男孩的阴茎，另外一只手扶着Nero的腰，上下游移着。嘴里轻轻啃咬着Nero的乳头。尚未完全成熟的躯体在Vergil的爱抚下伸展，像是初绽的花，带着欢愉的震颤。

男人不轻不重地舔吻着Nero的右乳尖，他刚刚一直在照顾左边，那里已经被玩得艳红肿胀，用手指一碰，男孩就会发出细细的呜咽，如同幼小的奶猫在向主人讨要一个吻。

而宙斯不会拒绝阿尔忒弥斯的任何要求。*

Nero是Vergil的阿尔忒弥斯，是他的阿弗洛狄忒*，是他的灵与肉，是他的爱情，是他的心。

Vergil松开Nero的性器，那可怜的小东西顶端已经有液体从铃口溢出，不上不下地吊着却不能射出的不适感让男孩的手向下伸去。但是这种行为被男人察觉到了。Vergil抓住Nero的手腕，固定在男孩的头顶。

“再等等，my boy。”男人俯身，贴着Nero滚烫的耳垂说到。

Vergil一边亲吻男孩的侧颈，一边润湿手指，然后在他的身下扩张。Nero感受着身体里的手指越进越深，随着抽插还发出噗呲的暧昧水声，让男孩脸上的的热度一再升高，小声的哼哼逐渐变成绵软的呻吟。

Vergil打开Nero的双腿，拨开男孩肉感的臀，将性器抵在他的穴口。他早就硬得发疼，但是为了不伤到他的男孩，Vergil将推进的动作再次放缓——虽然Nero脸上吃痛的表情让Vergil知道，粗大阳具的进入还是造成了轻微的撕裂。

Vergil迟疑着，从Nero的穴口退出——但是就在下一刻，原本还无力地瘫在床上的男孩迅速坐起来，趁着男人这一刻的犹豫用力把对方推倒下去。Nero跨坐在Vergil身上，用穴口磨蹭父亲欲望的顶端，成年男性紫红的肉冠微微陷进去，Vergil想要抱住Nero，阻止男孩的下沉。

但Nero拍开父亲的手，猛地坐了下去。窄小的肉壁被突然撑到极限的感觉疼得男孩不住地抽气，他小声地尖叫，在父亲的怀抱里颤抖着：“我以为你喜欢这样……其实，如果你想插进来……就插进来吧。我没问题的……”

Vergil低头亲吻Nero柔软的发旋。这个甜美的，天真的男孩，直白又放荡地引诱着他的父亲，他是个知恩图报的好孩子，既然父亲带给他性的欢愉，那么他也要回报Vergil。

男孩辛苦地吞吃着父亲粗大的器物，感受着阴茎在肚子里来回冲撞，Nero觉得自己几乎要散架了。

自然是不会的。Vergil掰弄揉捏着Nero手感极好的臀肉，Nero早就没什么力气，只能靠着父亲的胸膛。男孩轻咬着Vergil的脖颈，顺着Vergil的动作迎合取悦着他。湿热的肉壁缠绵的包裹住父亲的肉棒，穴内密布的褶亲吻滚烫的柱身。

“My Nero……”恍惚中，Nero听到Vergil这么呼唤，“My Aphrodite……”

Nero没法自己动作，只能让父亲重复着把他托起又放下，Vergil每一次都重重顶在男孩的前列腺，快感浪潮般淹没他，让男孩一再软下腰身，最后只能趴伏在Vergil的怀里。

男人用最缠绵温柔的吻迷惑他的心智，同时却用最粗暴有力的动作肏弄他的肉穴，Nero细长双腿绞紧Vergil的腰，喘息着迎来高潮，精水淅淅沥沥地淋在两人的腹部。Vergil单手搂住他的腰：“我要射在里面了，pet。”Nero只是软软的点头，随即便感觉到得到允许的Vergil猛地加大了力度，男人骤雨般夯击他的内壁。肉冠无数次重重碾过他的那一点，然后埋在肠道深处。

男孩用高潮后朦胧的双眼盯着Vergil，那浅色的眼睛像是雾气升腾的温泉。然后他笑，带着半是快乐，半是胆怯的神情探身亲吻Vergil。

“I'm yours.”阿芙洛狄忒微笑着，回应了宙斯的求爱。

 

——  
*原文：Lolita,light of my life,fire of my loins.My sin,my soul.  
Lo-lee-ta:the tip of the tongue taking a trip of three steps down the palate to tap,at three,on the teeth.Lo.Lee.Ta.

*原文：“And it grew both day and night, till it bore an apple bright.”

 

* 法语 意为“顽皮可爱的孩子”

*宙斯无法拒绝阿尔忒弥斯提出来的任何请求，阿尔忒弥斯向宙斯索取的神职和做处女的请求，宙斯无不答应。阿尔忒弥斯要求获得和她兄弟一样多的别名，使她的兄弟无法与她比较，宙斯也答应了。所以阿尔忒弥斯获得了仅次于天后的神职之一，阿尔忒弥斯无疑是宙斯最宠爱的女儿。

*宙斯曾向阿芙洛狄忒求爱【但被拒绝了。

阿尔忒弥斯与阿芙洛狄忒都是宙斯的女儿


End file.
